


Unexpected

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Spencer has a really vivid dream. can he turn it into reality?





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my beta GhostInTheBAU for finishing this soon enough to meet the challenge deadline.

Spencer knew he was dreaming despite how very vivid it was. And what a lovely dream to have.

He was lying naked , curled up warm and safe in someone’s arms , and he just knew even without opening his eyes that the  person holding him was Aaron Hotchner--also very naked. And that’s how he knew it was a dream, because Aaron, the real one , had no clue about Spencer’s feelings and probably never would.

Spencer was enjoying cuddling with dream-Aaron , the other man’s hardness pressing into him when he felt  him move. Aaron kissed his neck and lightly sucked a mark into it before moving to hover over him , weight supported on the older man’s forearms. Spencer turned to face  him , opening his eyes and smiling up at the man he had been in love with for the better part of his  entire  adult life. Aaron smiled back , the love in his eyes making Spencer’s breath catch in his lungs and a sharp pain  tear through his heart as he knew he would probably never see that look directed at him in real life.

Pushing down his sadness , he decided to just enjoy the dream and reached up to pull the older man down for a kiss , licking at the seams of his lips until he opened his mouth. The young genius deepened the kiss , searching out the older man’s tongue and sucking it into his own mouth, one hand tangled in Aaron’s short dark hair while the other stroked down  his  back , moving to cup his ass and pull him closer so they were pressed against each other from chest to hip.

Spencer allowed his legs to fall open , wrapping them around his lover as Aaron lazily started rutting against him, their hard cocks brushing, causing both men to moan.

“Aaron,” Spencer moaned , breaking the kiss and thrusting his own hips up to get more friction against his own hard , leaking cock.

“Spencer, my Spencer,” Aaron  breathlessly sighed, stroking the younger man’s face as he kept up his movements.

“Yours, always,” the younger man said as he reached between them to take both hard cocks in his hand , allowing Aaron to thrust into  the tight ring of his fingers.  By the magic of dreams they were already lubed up , and the feel of Aaron’s silky hard cock against his own was driving Spencer wild.

They moved together in perfect sync, slowly at first , trading kisses until the need built up in both of them and they started rutting faster and faster till they came within minutes of each other , spilling their seed between them.

Aaron collapsed on top of the younger man , unable to hold himself up anymore ; and Spencer’s arms came up to hold him closer  as  they both caught their breath.

“Love you , Spencer,” Aaron breathed into  his mouth as he took his lips in a kiss filled with such tenderness his heart ached.

“I love you too , Aaron,” Spencer replied as the kiss broke.

Aaron levered himself up with great difficulty after a couple more kisses and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He came out  a few seconds later completely dressed \-- in the instant way of dreams \-- and leaned over Spencer , kissing him  again .

“Don’t you think you should be getting up now , love ? We have a conference to  get  to,” Aaron said , kissing the younger man  once  again, “Although you look tempting enough like this that I’m beginning to think we should  skip it and  stay in bed  instead .”

Spencer smiled at the older profiler as he sat up .  “Yeah, we probably should get going soon ,” he agreed, pulling Aaron in for his own kiss, and another for good measure, “ Get me a cup of coffee , would you ? ” 

Spencer couldn’t seem to get enough of kissing Aaron , and he knew that soon his alarm would ring and he would have to wake up , so he was determined to make the most of this ; but  on the other hand,  he was also enjoying the caring , domestic side of dream-Aaron.  Eventually, though, he  tore himself away and went to clean up.  Before he knew it, he  was clean and dressed in his favorite slacks and dress shirt with his vest unbuttoned and his jacket and tie over his arm. He knew he looked good in those as he walked out into the room to see Aaron sipping from a cup of coffee , another  cup sitting on the table  by his elbow, going through some papers from his briefcase.

He walked up to the man and was instantly pulled down into his lap and kissed thoroughly. He could almost taste the coffee on Aaron’s tongue and it made him wish he never had to wake up. Breaking the kiss , he picked up his own cup and cuddled into Aaron , looking over the papers with his lover.

Just as he was leaning in to kiss the other man again the phone began to ring , and it was a few seconds before he realized that it wasn’t a dream and was actually his alarm  going off .

Still half asleep , he opened his eyes to see Aaron in the same position he had been in in the dream, sipping coffee and reading a file with another steaming cup next to him. As he sat up and stretched , the older man turned around and smiled at him , picking up the other cup and offering it to him wordlessly.

Spencer smiled back sleepily, got out of bed , walked up to his boss , took the cup and sank the fingers of his other hand in Hotch’s hair as he leaned down and kissed him. It was a relatively chaste kiss compared to the ones he had been indulging in during the dream , but Spencer was barely awake as he straightened up , taking the cup into the bathroom with him as he got ready.

Spencer hummed to himself as he brushed his teeth, showered and shaved, going over the dream in his mind and savoring every minute of it. He would have to remember  it for those long , lonely nights  locked away by himself in his apartment . 

The dream had put him in a good mood , and the coffee was helping  to  wake him up .  As he finished the last of it , he tossed it in the trash ; but then just kind of stared at it , confused for a moment as dream and reality seemed to merge , but he shrugged it off and opened the door. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist as he had forgotten to take his clothes in with him,  so  he walked out to see his boss staring at him like he had suddenly grown two heads, eyes dark with arousal. It looked like Hotch hadn’t moved a muscle in all the time Spencer had been in the bathroom.

_ Oh shit _ . 

That w as all Spencer could think as he realized that he had actually kissed is boss , in real, fully awake technicolor . 

_ HE HAD KISSED HIS BOSS!!! Oh shit _ ,  _ oh shit, oh shit.  _

What was he going to do now? He should move….to the North Pole probably, or maybe Siberia. Would that be far enough? He didn’t really know.  All he knew was that he needed to run away, as far and fast as he could. There was no way he could stay after what he had done. He really wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole right there. 

_ Please, please _ _ , please... _ _ let this just be a dream _ _.  _ _ Please.  _

Spencer spun around and tried to shut himself  back  in the bathroom.  _ Maybe he could drown himself in the shower _ .

Spencer’s panicked look and frantic withdrawal towards the bathroom finally galvanized Hotch out of his shocked stupor. He hadn’t been able to move or really think since he had felt the genius’ soft lips against his own. He had always found the young  man  attractive , and that attraction had slowly grown to love despite his best efforts to tamp it down, but he had never thought that anything would come of it since he was  Spencer’ s boss . A nd besides , what would someone so young and beautiful want with someone so much older and with so much baggage ?

But now……now  _ Spencer had kissed him. _ Granted , it had been a chaste kiss , but he could still feel the warmth of the younger man’s lips on his own, taste his unique flavor on his tongue as it darted out to chase the taste. Before he knew what he was doing , he was darting after the panicked genius and forcing the  bathroom  door open. He used the momentum of the door opening to push the younger man up against the cold tile and pressed his lips against Spencer’s , chasing the taste of coffee and mint on the younger man’s lips , along with the hint of something darker and richer that had to be uniquely Spencer as the younger man’s lips parted in  a  surprise d gasp .

Spencer froze as Aaron slammed the door open and kissed him. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening . M aybe he  _ was _ still dreaming , and Aaron’s kisses were not really helping him think. Finally,  though,  he managed to gather enough brain cells to kiss back , his hands coming up to pull the older man closer before sinking his fingers into the short dark hair at the nape of his neck, tugging and kneading gently , making Aaron moan into the kiss.

When the kiss broke,  Aaron rested his head against Spencer’s , still unwilling to move away from the younger man.

“I guess we should talk,” he murmured , moving in to nibble on Spencer’s lips again, unable to help himself , before pulling away slightly to take in the genius’ debauched expression.

Spencer felt his towel undo itself and fall to the floor as Aaron drew away and looked down as it pooled on the ground , leaving him completely bare under Aaron’s hungry gaze.

Looking into Aaron’s lust blown dark eyes , Spencer smiled predatorily , stalking forward as he made the older man back up until  they were out of the bathroom and  the back of his knees were touching the bed , unbuttoning his shirt and removing his tie as they went.

“Talk later,” he growled , pushing Aaron back onto the bed before moving to mouth at Aaron’s Adam ’ s apple as he swallowed thickly at the look in Spencer’s eyes. Aaron didn’t know what the genius was planning , but he was sure he was going to enjoy it, the conference they were there to attend long since forgotten.

Spencer sucked and nipped his way down Aaron’s neck and chest while his fingers traced the hard planes of the older man’s chest and stomach, teasing and stroking him , making the older man arch and moan in pleasure. The young genius brought his fingers up to tease the already hardening peaks of Aaron’s nipples , flicking and pinching them between his fingers, rolling and tugging lightly before he bent his head to continue the torment with his lips and tongue and teeth . At the first nip of Spencer’s teeth on the hard nub , Aaron arched and cried out , nearly coming from just this teasing and the pleasure-pain of the sensations Spencer was giving him. He had always had a bit of a kink for a little pain , and somehow the young genius had found exactly what he liked.

Soon  Spencer moved to the other side to tease the other nub the same way , making Aaron whine as he sank his fingers into the chestnut curls beneath his hand , holding the young genius in place.   Spencer  then slowly moved downwards , paying careful attention to every inch of Aaron’s chest and stomach, nipping and sucking marks into the hard muscles against his mouth . He neither paid more attention nor ignored the scars covering his skin, for which Aaron was extremely grateful. He quickly pushed off the older man’s pants and boxers before leaning in to continue his exploration of Aaron’s body , memorizing every moan and sensitive spot as he went.

As Spencer  continued  kissing a n d sucking his way down , he carefully avoided paying any attention to the hard , leaking cock that Aaron kept nudging him towards.

“Ah, ah, ah….all in good time , Aaron. I’ll get you there , I promise,” Spencer  hummed, avoiding the older man’s groin as he sucked a mark into Aaron’s hip. He moved lower to kiss his way down the insides of the older man’s thighs making Aaron moan and writhe with need, “I’ve waited so long for this ,” he continued, voice breathless, “ I’m going to take my time and savor you.”  

When  Spencer reached  Aaron’s feet , he sucked in one toe at a time , slowly driving Aaron wild with need until  the older man was so close to orgasm he could barely hold on...and his cock hadn’t even been  _ touched _ yet. All he could do was fist his hands in the sheets  at his sides and hold on for dear life as the genius proceeded to take him apart a little at a time. 

Once he had lavished his attention on each toe , Spencer motioned for the older man to turn over , and when he did he repeated the same process of teasing with hands and lips and teeth all over again , making his way  back up .

Spencer mapped out each and every inch of  Aaron’s body , licking and teasing at the back of Aaron’s knees when he found that it was  a  particularly sensitive  area , something that even Aaron hadn’t known. He teased and caressed the older profiler , and when he felt him beginning to lose control he would back off for a minute  or two  until Aaron had his control back.

When he reached the older man’s ass , he parted  his  butt cheeks and blew on the needy hole  hidden between them as Aaron whined and arched , pushing himself closer to Spencer ’s mouth . Spencer could see that the older man was quite close to losing control  completely,  so he did n’ t lean in to taste like he  really  wanted to . Instead, he merely pressed a kiss to the perfectly shaped ass and moved further up to lavish his attention to the older man’s back until  his body was blanketing Aaron’s,  his own  aching  hardness nestled  snugly  between the cheeks of Aaron’s ass.

He kissed and nipped at Aaron’s neck while his hips began thrusting his cock between the older man’s thighs ; and Aaron’s own hips  began to jerk,  trying  desperately to get some kind of friction against the sheets, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Spencer, please \--” Aaron gasped, “Please...n eed you.”

Spencer stopped abruptly and lifted himself off the bed to rummage through his bag for the lube and condoms he had packed a while back. At Aaron’s sound s of protest , he merely said, “Shh shh…. I’m not going anywhere.  Just need lube and condoms , love.” 

Immediately he could feel his cheeks heating up at the term of endearment he let slip, and he hoped Aaron hadn’t noticed as h e continued to search  his bag  till he found the  needed items at the  bottom.

As he settled himself back on the bed next to Aaron he asked, “Will you let me have you , Aaron?”

“Yes, Spencer . God, I  need you….now ,” Aaron answered, pleading as he fisted his hands in the younger man’s soft curls, “ No-no condoms. Wanna feel you.”  He drew Spencer down for a kiss, and t he taste of  him w as something  Aaron was finding he could quickly get addicted to . “If that’s alright, of course,” he quickly added as the kiss broke.

“If you’re sure,” Spencer answered, and at that Aaron  pushed the younger man down on his back and straddled him, hard cocks brushing together , causing both men to moan at the sensation. 

Aaron then took the lube from the genius and smiled as he reached back to prepare himself. “Just watch,” he murmured.

Spencer moaned out loud as he watched the beautiful man finger himself  open  in front of him, his hands reaching to grip  Aaron’s thighs. He watched , rapt , feeling slightly breathless at the sight of Aaron slipping first one and then two fingers inside  his  needy hole. When Aaron brushed his fingers over his own prostate and moaned , the sound almost caused Spencer to lose control , and his fingers tightened on Aaron’s thighs.

Aaron removed his fingers from his ass and  slathered up Spencer’s hard, throbbing cock before  carefully position ing and slowly lowering himself down until Spencer was fully sheathed inside and he was sitting flush against the younger man’s hips. The feel of Spencer’s hardness within Aaron’s tight heat made both men cry out , struggling for control.

“Aaron, move,” Spencer begged after a few seconds , and the older man slowly  began to lift back up, sliding the hard length almost completely out before pushing back down. 

He then set a punishing rhythm , riding Spencer hard and fast , his cock bouncing  and bobbing between them . He  was sure he would n’ t last much longer , specially when Spencer gripped his thighs hard enough that he knew he would have bruises , but it just spurred him on. He was so close, he just needed one more touch to send him over the edge ; but when he moved his hands to stroke his  own cock Spencer batted them away , making him whine in need. The next stroke of Spencer’s cock brushed Aaron’s prostate , ripping a moan from the back of his throat as sparks of heat shot through his body.

“Please, please,  I....I  need…” Aaron cried, begging for something, anything , to get him there.

Spencer cupped Aaron’s cock in his hand and started stroking him off in tandem with his thrusts , and between one beat and the next Aaron was gone, coming hard  and hot  between them  as he cried  out Spencer’s name.  Thick cords of semen shot over the hand still lightly stroking him,  coating Spencer’s stomach and chest.  A moment later, t he clenching of Aaron’s muscles  around him tipped  Spencer over the edge as well , and  he came deep within Aaron’s body.

Aaron collapsed boneless on top of Spencer, burying his face in the younger man’s neck as he tried to catch his breath , still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm . They stayed like that until Spencer’s arms came up to hold the dark-haired man close , stroking his hands up and down his back. Both men were content to stay in the embrace until Spencer’s softening cock slipped out of Aaron’s ass , making both of them wince slightly at the feeling ; but w hen Aaron moved to get up , Spencer’s arms tightened around him.

“Don’t go,” he blurted , unable to stop himself.

Aaron looked down into his face , bringing a hand up to stroke a sharp cheekbone before leaning in to place a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips.

“Not going anywhere. We just need to clean up before we stick together,” Aaron said , a smile teasing his lips as he broke the kiss , still stroking his fingers over the planes and angles of Spencer’s face. 

He slowly levered himself up and walked into the bathroom to clean up, returning shortly with a damp washcloth to clean Spencer up as well. Once that was done he tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and settled himself  back  on the bed , pulling the younger man into his arms, Spencer’s head  resting  on his chest. 

Spencer went willingly  where he was directed,  still unsure if  this was real or a dream.

“So…” Aaron started, “That happened.”

“Yeah,” Spencer said , nodding and nuzzling into Aaron’s neck, “I’m not still dreaming , am I?”

“Is that what brought this on?” Aaron asked , grinning at the idea of his love dreaming about him.

“ Um, y-yes? ” Spencer hedged , flushing slightly.

“I’m glad.”

“You are?”  he asked uncertainly , looking up to meet Aaron’s eyes for the first time since the start of th e  conversation.

“I am. I ’ ve wanted this for a very long time,” Aaron  answered, a deep rumble filling his chest as he cupped Spencer’s cheek. He looked down into misty hazel eyes and saw  his own hope and uncertainty mirrored back at him , so he took a chance and confessed, “I love you , Spencer.”

The joy that transformed Spencer’s features was reward enough for Aaron as the genius darted in and kissed him , pouring all his love and passion into  the action . When the kiss broke , Spencer smiled .  “I love you too ,  Aaron ,” He confessed, “I al ways have.” 

Aaron pulled the younger man down for more kisses that quickly turned heated.

“It’s probably a good thing that it’s the last day of the conference and neither of us is presenting today because I have no intention of letting you out of this bed,” Aaron said between kisses.

“Good.” Spencer smiled as he arched his neck to allow Aaron better access. He was quite happy to be spending this time in his boss’s bed, especially since Aaron had declared that it was _his_ turn to take Spencer apart ; and the older man was proving quite adept at the task.

  
  



End file.
